N'empêche il avait faim
by Draconixia
Summary: Changmin songe à sa punition sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une conversation. "Et si...et si j'allais chaparder de la nourriture en cachette ?" YunJae


Hello tout le monde ! Voici un OS qui me tenait à coeur sur lequel je cogite depuis pas mal de temps (mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est plutôt raté en fait). Bah comme j'adore le YunJae et que j'adore Changmin qui me fait vraiment rigoler, je me devais d'écrire une truc à leur propos et ça m'a donné...ça. BREF ! J'espère que vous allez bien aimer et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Je rappelle que les DBSK ne m'appartiennent pas. T.T

*s'envole*

**MAJ 25/06/2013 Version corrigée et modifiée.**

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

POV Changmin

Le temps était long la nuit. Surtout lorsqu'on avait été puni et donc que l'on était privé de repas pendant toute une soirée…et tout ça à cause d'une petite boulette de ma part. Changmin, tu aurais mieux fait de la fermer. La prochaine fois, je saurais me taire. Ça, j'en étais sûr. Plus jamais, je n'allais être privé de nourriture, plus jamais !

Pourquoi aussi avais-je révéler à Jaejoong et à Yunho hyungs les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient respectivement l'un pour l'autre ? Pourquoi ? Ce genre d'erreur, c'était à Kyuhyun de le faire, pas à moi ! Sûrement pas à moi d'ailleurs !

Quoique, en y repensant j'avais bien fait, ils étaient tellement timides qu'ils auraient pu ne jamais le savoir. Heureusement que j'étais là non ?

Et eux ! Ces ingrats, pour me remercier la seule chose qu'ils faisaient c'était de me priver de nourriture. Où est la logique là-dedans ? Expliquez-moi bon sang !

De plus, tout le monde était au courant. Ça se voyait comme une cerise sur un morceau de gâteau… Je crois que je ferais mieux de ne pas penser à la nourriture. C'était définitivement pas une bonne chose.

Pensons à autre chose.

Pensons à autre chose.

Pensons…à…autre…chose…..J'étais mal barré, soupirai-je en remettant la couverture sur mon dos. Je commençai un peu à avoir froid.

Pensons donc à autre chose avant que je ne fasse une crise d'hystérie doublée d'une crise d'hypoglycémie.

Junsu.

Yoochun.

YooSu.

Oui, pensons à ces deux-là tiens et à mon magnifique plan… Enfin, pas si magnifique que ça.

En ce qui concernait le Yoosu j'avais eu la très bonne idée de cacher le ballon de foot de Junsu hyung pour l'embêter. Oh oui, pour être bonne, elle était même parfaite cette idée ! Enfin, j'arrivais à embêter Junsu hyung correctement sans que personne ne puisse me mettre la faute sur le dos ! J'étais même très fier de moi…

Jusqu'à ce que je fasse une autre boulette…

Mais honnêtement pourquoi dans un sursaut de fierté avais-je dû raconter cet exploit à Yoochun hyung ce lèche-butt ? Comment avais-je pu oublier que Yoochun hyung était si bavard avec son compagnon et si protecteur ?

Bravo Changmin, décidément tu les compiles tes bourdes !

Résultat, ils n'avaient même pas voulu me défendre devant Jaejoong et Yunho hyungs quand je m'étais fait réprimander.

Aish, tout ça pour ça.

Il n'y avait aucune once d'humour dans leurs caractères. Aucun. Pas même une seule goutte d'autodérision.

Oui, bon, j'arrête. J'avoue que ces quatre-là ont plus d'autodérision que je n'en aurais jamais. Que voulez-vous, la faim me fait dire tout et n'importe quoi. Ça peut arriver !

Résultat j'étais cloitré dans ma chambre, n'arrivant pas à dormir et dans l'attente que ma marraine la bonne fée vienne à mon secours. Non je n'avais pas besoin de vous pour me dire que c'était vain. J'étais assez intelligent pour savoir que c'était peine perdue.

N'empêche, j'avais faim…vraiment très faim.

Et j'entendais tout le monde ronfler. Bon certes pas tout le monde, mais je pouvais entendre les gros ronflements de Junsu et les paroles que Yoochun disaient dans son sommeil. Même dans ses rêves, cette pipelette parlait…

Je secouais ma tête ne pouvant pas y croire. Puis soudain une idée illumina ma nuit.

Tout le monde dormait non ?

Et si…..

Et si j'allais chaparder de la nourriture en cachette ? Après tout ce n'était pas durant un repas donc techniquement la punition ne tenait plus non ?

Fier et salivant rien qu'en pensant à la nourriture qui devait rester dans le frigo, je me levais discrètement et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre. Si je me faisais prendre la main dans le sac, je serais vraiment mal, d'autant plus que les autres étaient plutôt rancuniers et qu'ils feraient tout pour que Jaejoong me punisse encore plus, ces rageux.

Je pris mon portable pour qu'il éclaire le couloir j'y voyais vraiment rien.

Je marchais en direction de ma bien-aimée cuisine, mon temple, quand j'entendis des bruits étranges venant d'une chambre. Effrayé à l'idée d'être surpris hors de mon lit, je mis mon portable dans ma poche pour que personne ne remarque la lumière qui en provenait et je me postais derrière la serrure de la porte entrouverte de la chambre pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait, accroupi.

J'entendais des bribes de conversation entre Jaejoong et Yunho. Ils semblaient parler doucement comme s'ils s'expliquaient. Curieux je penchai l'oreille pour mieux entendre le sujet de la discussion quand tout à coup je les entendis plus que je ne les vis s'embrasser.

Bouche bée, je ne fis rien d'autre qu'ouvrir la bouche, je devais vous avouer que j'étais passablement choqué de voir mes deux hyungs s'embrasser à pleine bouche, et pas de manière plus chaste.

Autant j'avais l'habitude de la tension sexuelle qui se dégageait d'eux deux quand je jouais le rôle du « cockblocking » autant les voir en pleine action était légèrement surprenant, même pour moi.

Aaaaah mes yeux ! Mes chastes yeux !

Qui voulais-je tromper ? Tout le monde savait pertinemment que ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais plus innocent.

Reprenant mes esprits et mon caractère de démon, je décidais de les prendre en photo via mon portable.

Ça pourrait toujours me servir.

Je fis ce que je pus pour l'ouvrir sans qu'ils ne le remarquent et heureusement pour moi ils étaient tellement pris dans l'action qu'ils n'entendirent pas les légers « clics » de l'appareil photo de mon portable. Je pris plusieurs photos d'eux s'embrassant malgré ma gêne de les espionner. Mais j'envoyais valser la honte que j'éprouvais et poursuivis en me disant que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

Si Jaejoong continuait de me punir sans raison valable, je me promis de lui faire du chantage avec ces photos. Je ricanais. Après tout, je n'étais pas l'Evil Maknae du groupe pour rien, non ?

Content et pouffant dans ma barbe, je continuais de prendre des clichées.

Soudainement, sans que je m'y attende, je reçus un message. C'était Kyuhyun qui voulait me parler d'un truc le lendemain. Malheureusement pour moi, mon portable qui était en mode « normal » sonna. J'étais sûr qu'ils avaient entendu ça.

Merde, merde et re-merde !

Paniqué, je repartis dans mon lit en maudissant Kyuhyun. J'aurais pu avoir d'autres photos plus compromettantes mais il avait fallu que tu m'envoies un message saleté d'evil maknae 2. Si je te chopais, tu passerais un mauvais quart d'heure avec moi, je me vengerais !

Heureusement j'avais toujours un moyen de pression pour que mes hyungs ne me punissent plus.

Certaines Cassiopeias payeraient cher pour obtenir ces photos…

Haha excellent ! J'étais plus que fier de moi, mes hyungs seraient à mes pieds. Maintenant réfléchissons à un moyen pour faire de même avec le YooSu. Après tout….je n'étais pas l'Evil Maknae du groupe pour rien, songeais-je en souriant machiavéliquement. Ils paieront. Ils paieront tous de m'avoir fait mourir de faim !

Certes, pour certains ce n'était pas la mère à boire mais pour moi ! C'**était** la mère à boire ! Je ne pouvais me passer d'un repas sinon je montrais les griffes…

Ou plutôt dans mon cas, ma queue de petit démon sortait.

Je mis la couverture sur ma tête afin de me cacher au cas où Yunho hyung voudrait vérifier que je dorme bien.

Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment.

Soupir de ma part.

N'empêche, remarquai-je, j'avais toujours aussi faim.

* * *

Bon voilà c'est fini ! Je pense à faire un 2nd chapitre (Oui oui Yukipi si tu passes par là, j'y pense vraiment xD) mais cette fois-ci avec un POV Jae. On verra si l'inspiration vient.

Baï Baï~


End file.
